Who Said, I Can't Be Superman
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: A Smallville Hannah Montana crossover! Parings are ClarkLois and MileyLilly. It's Fall, the United Peoples Relief is getting ready to hold a charity concert to raise money, singers from all over are coming to sing in Smallville!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville or anything with Superman.

A/N: This takes place around what will be the end of seventh or start of eighth season of Smallville and the end of third or begining of forth season of Hannah Montana. Plus this story has Miley and Lilly as girlfriends and not just friends.

Lois, Chloe, and Lana live on the farm with Clark now that Martha is in Washington for a full term, Lois and Clark have started to date, but she still is clueless about his powers.

It's Fall, the United Peoples Relief is getting ready to hold a charity concert to raise money, singers from all over are coming to sing in Smallville, the Daily Planet offered Lois a job if she could get a interview with Hannah Montana. Hannah (Miley) became one of the biggest known singers over the last year when she told everyone that she and Lola (Lilly) were dating. Chloe, Lana and Clark are helping to set up.

"When are you going to tell Lois about your powers," whispered Chloe?

"I may never tell her,"said Clark, "I see how hard it is for you and Lana, and I think it would be wrong to put her through that."

"You are going to push her away," said Lana.

"Hey Clark, can you give us a hand over here," asked a guy?

Mainwhile Lois is at the Hotel that Hannah was reported to be staying at, trying to get the interview that would get her a job a the Daily Planet.

"This is so great, so many singer, so many people," said Lilly as she and Miley entered the Hotel.

They desided that showing up as Hannah and Lola was to risky for what if their wigs fell off then everyone would know who they are.

"What you want to bet that most of them are here for Hannah Montana," asked Miley?

"I can't believe your Dad let us come here by ourselfs," said Lilly.

"He and Roxie will be here in the morning," said Miley, "But tonight we have to ourselfs."

They got the key to their room and made their way through the reporters waiting for all the singers, Lois was hoping Hannah Montana would show up soon., she wanted to get back to Clark, she missed her man. Miley and Lilly got the elevator to themselfs, so they made out on the way up to the fifth floor. When the doors opened Hilary and Haylie Duff were waiting to get on.

"Hannah," asked Haylie?

Miley and Lilly stopped kissing to see who was talking.

"Sorry, I thought that you were Hannah," Said Haylie.

"It's ok," said Miley.

"Can I have your autographs," asked Lilly?

"Why not," said Hilary.

After they got their autographs, Miley and Lilly went to find their room, and Hilary and Haylie got on the elevator.

"Haylie, just because you see two girls making out doesn't mean that they are Hannah and Lola," said Hilary.

Miley and Lilly just entered their room, Lilly was in shock as she saw the Heart shaped bed and pillows plus hot tub, and a big screen T.V.

"Oh, my god, this has to be the greatest room ever," yelled Lilly!

"Well I thought this would be a great present for you since we didn't get anytime together last night for our anniversary," said Miley.

"You're the greatest," said Lilly as she pulled Miley close for a long kiss.

Back in the park, Lana and Chloe help with the main stage as Clark helps unload chairs, tables, and booths from the back of a few pick-up trucks.

"You think Lois will get the Interview with Hannah Montana," asked Lana?

"Hannah is like Clark, you know, here one minute and gone the next," said Chloe.

"You don't think she she powers, too," whispered Lana.

"If singing counts" said Chloe.

Back at the Hotel, Lois is still waiting to get to meet Hannah Montana, the other reporters gave up and went home, after all it was almost midnight. Lois ends up falling asleep in the lobby.

A/N: Will Lois get the interview? Will Clark tell Lois about his powers? Please Review!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville or anything with Superman.

The next morning Lois woke up when the elevator doors opened and Miley and Lilly were dressed as Hannah and Lola.

"Hannah, can I have an interview, I'm with the Daily Planet," asked Lois?

"What do you say, Lola," asked Hannah?

"I think we have a few," said Lola.

"Thank you so much," said Lois.

As Lois interviewed Hannah and Lola, at the Kent Farm, Clark comes inside after working on the farm, Lana and Chloe are drinking same tea.

"Did Lois come home last night," asked Lana?

"I didn't here her come in," said Chloe.

"I hope she's alright," said Clark.

"Knowing Lois, she most likelygot herself invited to a party at the hotel, and got her interview with Hannah," said Chloe.

"That's Lois," said Clark.

Back at the Hotel, Lois is still interviewing Hannah and Lola.

"So, when did you reallize youwere in love with Lola," asked Lois, as they blushed.

"They day we meet, I knew we had something going on between us," answered Hannah.

"And, aren't you worried about what people think" asked Lois?

"You can't help who you fall in love with, and if people have a problem with us then that's their problem," said Lola.

"Have you two thought about getting married," asked Lois?

"I think that if we would, it'll be in the spring," said Lola.

"Well we have to go," said Hannah.

Hannah and Lola got up from their seats and startto walk away, Hannah reached into her purse and pulled out a CD and a green piece of paper.

"Miss. Lane," said Hannah.

"Yes," said Lois.

"Here that this," said Hannah.

"Thanks," said Lois, as she looked at the CD and the backstage pass.

Lois made her way back to the farm.

A/N: Lois got her interview. Trouble is around the corner. Please review!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville or anything with Superman.

"How was your night," asked Clark as he kissed her.

"Not to good," said Lois, "But I did get the interview with Hannah Montana this morning."

"That's great," said Clark.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower," said Lois.

"Ok, I'll wait for you," said Clark.

Lois went upstairs to take her shower. Clark is looking upstairs when Lana entered the room.

"You're Xraying the bathroom, aren't you," asked Lana?

"What, never," said Clark as he was startaled.

"Right," said sarcasitly.

Chloe is at the Talon and Hannah and Lola entered, holding hands, and took a seat at the table next to Chloe's. Hannah and Lola ordered a drink and some breakfast.

"Hannah Montana," said Chloe in shock.

"Yes, and this is the love of my life, Lola," said Hannah.

"So it's for real, and not just for press," asked Chloe?

"That's right, we really are lesbians," said Lola, "And I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Hey, I know we just meet and all but could you two do me a faver, my cousin got a job offer to work as a reporter but only if she could get an interview with you," asked Chloe.

"Sure, what's her name," asked Hannah?

"Do we have the time," asked Lola?

"Yeah, at the park," said Hannah.

"Thank you, her name is Lois Lane," said Chloe.

"Hey Lola, isn't that the reporter we meet this morning," asked Hannah?

"Yeah," said Lola.

"You've already talk to her, that's great," said Chloe.

A server brings over the drinks and food, Chloe was about to leave when Hannah gave her a CD. Chloe then went to her car and put in the CD and lissened to it on her way to the park, where she met up with Clark, Lois and Lana. Lois was bragging about how she got her interview. Lana says she's going to go get drinks for everyone from the Talon. As Lana neared the Talon a guy in an armor suit flew down in front of her car smashing in the front end, the guy walked to the driver side door and ripped the door off, then he pulled her out and flew off into the sky. Hearing the noice and went outside to see that the area was block off be police cars, they over heard the Shirff say Lana Lang Kidnapped by a guy in an armor suit. Hannah saw that their limo was pulling up and tapped Lola on the shoulder to get her to move. Once in the limo Hannah and Lola starter to make out. When they got to the park they didn't want to get out of the car, they didn't want to stop kissing, but they knew they had to, Hannah had to sing, and Hannah told Lola she hid something for her that night but she'd have to wait till they got back to the hotel. Hannah and Lola saw Lois and Chloe who were with Clark, they went over to them.

A/N: Next Time, The guy in the armor suit strikes again, who is nexted to be kidnapped? Please Review!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville or anything with Superman.

Hannah and Lola make it to the park and run cross Lois and Chloe as they walk around, Lois introduces them to her boyfriend, Clark.

"Hey, Hannah, I know it's alot but can I bring them backstage with me," asked Lois?

"Sure," said Hannah.

"Are we aloud to have that many people backstage," asked Lola?

"I think so, anyway, I'm sure my dad will let me use his, passes if needed," said Hannah.

"Your dad is going to be singing too," asked Lois?

"Yeah, he sings country though," said Hannah.

"Who is he," asked Clark?

"Robby Ray," said Hannah.

"I heard a rumor that he was dead," said Chloe.

Clark's cell phone rings and Clark looks at the caller id, it's the shirff. She tells Clark about Lana, Clark says that he'll be back and when he was out of lois' site he took of at super speed. Hannah thought she saw Clark vanish but she figured that she was seeing things.

"What do you know about the guy who kidnapped Lana," asked Clark?

"It seems that the suit gives him superpowers," said the Shirff.

"Is there more," asked Clark?

"We believe that he is going to strike again, we just hope not tonight, but we are placing extra police at the park tonight," said the shirff.

At the Park Hannah gets ready to go on stage, and hears Roxie giving Lois and Chloe a hard time.

"We have our pass right here," said Lois.

"No one gets passed, Roxie," said Roxie.

"Roxie, it's ok, they're with Lola and me," said Hannah.

"Ok, but Roxie has her eyes on you," said Roxie, Lois and Chloe were freaked out.

"Don't mind, Roxie, she does that all the time," said Lola.

Lois and Chloe didn't talk for they were still scared of Roxie. Hannah went on stage to sing, Who Said. As she finishes the song the guy in the Armor Suit flew down on to the stage, Roxie ran out on stage to defend Hannah. The guy threw roxie off the stage, then went backstage and went after Lois and Chloe who were talking to Lola, he grabbed all three of them. As the guy takes off Hannah grabs his legs. An officer tells the Shirff that the guy attacked again. Clark takes off at super speed.

"I'm not going to make it in time," said Clark.

Clark jumos into the airand takes off. Clark reallizes that he wasn't coming back down so he dived back down then straightened out in the air and flew off at super speed, he was coming up on the guy in the armor suit, Lois saw Clark just as he fist punched the helmet off. When Clark stopped and turned around floating in midair he sees that the gu in he suit is Lex Luther.

A/N: Lex is the guy who has kidnapped Lana, can Clark save the day? Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville or anything with Superman.

"I always know there was something differnet about you Clark!"

"Let them go, Lex, this is between us!"

"We'll fight soon, but right now you have a Pop Star to save!"

Lex shakes Hannah off of his legs, Clark flys down to chech herin his arms, as he looks up he sees that Lex got away.

"We have to find them, he got Lilly."

"I think I know someone who might be able to help."

Clark flys back to the farm, with Hannah. When they get there he calls Lionel Luthor, to see if he'd know where Lex would be hiding, Lionel made sure Lex couldn't use the Mansion by destroying it, because of trying to kill Lana two years before. Lionel was of no help.

"If your hungrey or thursty, help your self."

"Some crazy peoson kidnaps my girlfriend and you think I'm going to sit around and eat, I want Lilly back! And another thing, how is it that you can fly?"

"First of all, I was just tying to be nice, nexted I'll do whatever it takes to save Lola, or Lilly, or whatever her name is, and last of all I can fly because I'm not human."

"Farm boy say what."

"I'm not human."

Hannah gets herself a glass of water while trying to sort out the day.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried about Lola, and when thelove of your life is kidnapped it's hard to stay calm."

"I know that feeling, Hannah. Lex kidnapped the woman I love, too."

"Do your friends know that your not human?"

"Lana and Chloe do, but I haven't told Lois, so she probaly started to freak out when she saw me flying."

"Probaly a good thing Lois doesn't know, you know reporters!"

"Yeah, but when you love someone they'll keep your secrets to themselfs, even if it means passing up the story of the year, but anyway that really doesn't matter, because Lex knows now and he'll force me to use them in public. That's what he does!"

"Maybe, but then again, they may not even know it's you."

"This is Smalville, here everyone knows everyone."

"Do they know that you're an Alien?"

"No."

"Ok then."

"Everyone knows me, and if I go public then I won't be able to help people without them knowing."

"I bet you 1000 dollars I can walk aroundtown without anyone knowing that I'm Hannah Montana."

"I'd like to see that."

"Ok, but you can tell anyone."

"As long as you do the same with my secret."

Hannah then pulls of her wig, reviling her dark, curly hair. Clark looked like he was in shock. Miley tells Clark about her life back home and that Lola, Hannah's girlfriend, is really Lilly, her Girlfriend.

"So with new hair and a new outfit, people won'tknow it's me?"

"Make sure it's something that people won't think of you wearing."

"I have just the thing."

Clark goes to hisroom and changes into a blue suit with red gloves, boots and cape, with a blue mask over his eyes.

"Not bad, butthe mask makes you look like you have something to hid."

"I do!"

"People don't like when the hero hids his face."

"What about Batman?"

"The police in Gotham see him to be as evil as the ones he fights"

A/N: Next time, Roxie and Robby Ray join in! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville or anything with Superman.

Clark and Miley are in the kitchen on the farm, the phone rings, it was Lex.

"Be at the park at 9 tomorrow morning or the four girls will be killed."

"Lex, it is between us let them go."

"I want to make sure that you show, so I took the girls, now it's you or them."

Lex hangs up.

"What did Lex want?"

"We have till the morning or Lex will kill them."

There was a knock on the door, but before Clark could answer the door, it was kicked in.

"I told you that we should of waited for an answer."

"Roxie wasn't going to give anyone a chance to hurt Hannah."

"Roxie, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well, a guy said that some crazy guy kidnapped Hannah and flew this way and this farm seemed to be a good place to start looking."

"Is this the guy who kidnapped you?"

"Dad, he saved me, but Lex still has Lilly, and three of his friends."

"So, what is your name, boy?"

"I'm, uh..."

"He's, well, uh..."

"What, no name?"

"Dad, it's like me and Hannah only we haven't come up with another name, yet."

"What's he plan on being, a superhero?"

"Yes, sir. Lex has three of my friends plus Miley's girlfriend."

"Why not let the police take care of it?"

"He wants me."

Clark uses he's super speed to run a few laps around Robby Ray.

"Look's like Roxie can't keep her eyes on this one."

"What was that?"

"I'm what you would call a superhuman."

"I just thought of the prefect name for you."

"What, Miley?"

"Superman!"

"That's corny"

"That will work. I'll be right back."

Clark speeds of to the barn, and opened up a chest, and pulled out a package

(Flashback)

Clark was sitting the table in the kitchen with Martha, they were eating dinner.

"Clark, I've decided to go back to Washington for my nexted term as Senator."

"I thought you were going to stay here to be with Lionel."

"And I thought that you didn't like Lionel."

"I don't but he makes you happy, plus if he hurts you, he knows that I can rip him into pieces."

"Anyways, I made this for you, for when you decide to use your powers in the open to save even more people."

She slid him a package.

"Open it when you are ready, Clark."

"If I do use my powers in the open then people will know that I'm not human."

"That the reason for what's inside the package.

(End of Flashback)

Clark opens the package and pulls out a five sided piece of fabric, it was red and yellow with a big "S" inside of it. He runs back to the house with the fabric in hand.

"What's that?"

"My mom made this for me, she knew a day like this would come, but now I have to go some where.■

"I'm going with you."

"Where are we going? Roxie must keep her eyes on Miley."

"If you are coming then you'll need to bundle up, It's going to get really cold."

"It's 60 digress outside, where are we going the North Pole."

"More or less. Lex is giving us till morning, and if I don't show up then he'll kill them, so right now I need to get to the fortress."

"Fortress?"

"It's the only thing left from the destruction of my home planet."

"Home Planet? You're an Alien?"

"Come on, Dad, I think when he can more in a blink of an eye and even fly, being an alien isn't hard to believe."

"We can't waste anymore time, Miley, they can stay here, let's go."

Clark picks Miley up into his arms and was off. They went to the camber in the caves that takes them to the Fortress. Clark inserted the key into the carving and they were transported to the Fortress.

"Wow! This place is amazing!"

"Kal-El!"

"Father, I need your help to hid who I am from the people here."

"Why, Kal-El?"

"To help them, I also need to live among them as well."

"But this girl with you seems to be alright with knowing the truth about you."

"Most people here on Earth aren't like her."

"What is your idea?"

"I was thinking about a wig."

"Is that all that you need?"

"I believe so, sir."

"Alright, I will give you what you need."

There was a bright light and a blue, mid laugh, wig appeared on top of a crystal next to Clark.

"This wig will stay on your head till you remove it."

"Thank you."

"Clark, we have ten minutes."

Clark picked Miley back up in his arms and flew back to Smallville, in the superman suit with the big "S" on his chest and the blue wig on his head, bring the flight Miley put her wig back on as well. Clark dropped Miley of at the entrance to the park while he went to meet up with Lex for the showdown.

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Superman!"

"You may not be the one I wanted but at less I get to rid the world of another meteor freak."

"Sorry, Lex, but I'm not a meteor freak, I'm not even from this Planet, but I'm going to save this four girls that you have kidnapped."

"So the Alien wants to be the hero!"

"I'll be back for you."

"If you remove the girls then the bomb will take out half the city."

"Superman please save us!"

"He can't Lola, I made sure of that."

Clark punches Lex in the jaw, Lex flies back, then comes at Clark with full force, but Clark punches him into the ground. Lex got back onto his feet, he was now covered Kryptonite dust, when Lex flew back up at Clark, and this time Lex was able to beat Clark to the ground. Clark stumbled to his feet, as Lex punched him to the ground.

"It appears that Superman isn't so super after all."

Clark uses his heat vision to blast apart Lex's armor suit, then Clark continued to beat Lex till the police showed up, Clark then handed him over to them. He then went over to the bomb and started to X-ray it.

"I may have lost the fight but I still win.■

"Wrong Lex!"

Clark picks up the bomb and flies it into the air.

"When I tell you to I need you to jump."

"The chains."

Clark used his heat vision the break chains, then when Clark gave them the order they jumped. After the bomb explodes, Clark flies down and caches the four girls. He then sets them down next to Miley.

"I think the police are going to want to talk to you, Superman."

"Well Hannah, we'll meet back on the farm."

Miley and the rest of the group went back to the farm, Robby Ray and Roxie were watching the live report at the park. Clark changed before coming back to the house, Miley and Lilly took off their wigs, Lois started to question Clark about how he was flying earlier, he had her sit down and he told her everything.

"Well, Smallville, if you are going to be a superhero then maybe you should wear the suit under your clothing."

"So, you are alright with this?"

"Well I can't tell you not to, it's who you are."

Lois kisses Clark, Miley and Lilly set on the stairs and start to kiss and the front door opens.

"Kira, Mom, you're back."

"Sorry that we took so long but your mom had to finish up some stuff."

"I decided that I'm going to run for President!"

The End, for now.

A/N: Yes this story is finished but if I get at lest 25 reviews I will start posting the next story, were Martha is running for President. Please Review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
